Stay
by drunkmalicious
Summary: [SONGFIC] Se você ficar bem aqui, eu te direi que alguém lá fora ama você


**Ship: **Milo x Camus

**Categoria: **Yaoi  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os créditos a Massami Kurumada, Toei Animation e Shueisha. História criada sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Songfic da música Stay do My Chemical Romance.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay<strong>

_Say if the lights are really low enough to play._

_Can you catch me when I'm fallin' down?_

A casa de Aquário nunca esteve tão escura.

Era isso o que Milo pensava quando entrava lá, alguma coisa estava errada com Camus, o rapaz estava mais estranho do que o habitual e Milo tinha quase certeza do motivo.

Quase porque, quando se trata de desvendar Camus, certeza era algo que Milo nunca tinha. Mesmo com um considerável tempo de amizade e uma certa intimidade, o grego as vezes pensava que Camus fazia tudo aquilo só pra testar sua inteligência.

_I'll control the moment if you try to make the most of this_

_and could you always call me when you maybe walk away_

Mas há tempos aquilo não era mais um jogo de adivinhações, Milo sentia que o francês estava cada vez mais frio, como que se a cada aperfeiçoamento de suas técnicas, a cada treinamento, ele se tornava mais frio, cada vez mais parecido com o gelo.

Antes, ele conseguia amolecer o outro, era o único que arrancava sorrisos dele, mas agora Camus estava cada vez mais distante de tudo e de todos, e Milo sentia que era seu dever trazer o rapaz de volta.

_Would you stay right here then I'll tell you that someone out there loves you?_

_If you stay right here then I'll tell you that someone out there loves you after all_

- Vamos lá Camus, você vai mesmo ficar me ignorando? Esse livro não pode ser mais interessante que eu.

- Milo já está tarde, você não deveria estar dormindo?

- Você também não deveria? - Camus bufou e voltou a atenção para o livro. Milo cerrou os punhos, agora era assim. O ruivo nunca havia sido do tipo extrovertido, mas também não costumava ignorar ele desse jeito. Aquilo magoava Milo, poderia ser um pouco infantil, mas quando se tratava de Camus, o escorpiano era carente de atenção e o mínimo sinal de indiferença acabava com ele.

O grego sentou no sofá e ficou olhando o céu estrelado pela janela, Camus estranhou a quietude dele. Havia desistido? Ah não, Milo não desistia fácil das coisas.

_Sometimes these things can always be so small_

_And sometimes you could live and _

_I can all the time to catch this phrase andtry to make the most of this_

- Camus, você acha que vai demorar muito pra uma batalha?

- Como?

- Estive pensando nas histórias que contam sobre as antigas batalhas. Acha que vai demorar muito?

- Hm... Não sei, mas por que isso agora? - Milo vibrou internamente quando viu o livro ser fechado.

- Por nada, só que seria legal nós dois lutando juntos, imagine só.

- Milo... - Camus queria rir do ar sonhador do amigo. Milo passou um braço ao redor do ombro do aquariano e apontava pra frente com o outro.

- Seríamos invencíveis, nós dois juntos, acabando com qualquer um que ousasse se colocar em nosso caminho.

- Talvez, mas esses tempos de paz também são bons. - Camus voltou a pegar no livro, Milo não deixaria ele estragar o momento perfeito, não dessa vez.

_Could you maybe kiss me when we decimate the stars?_

- Eu não me importaria de lutar agora, não com você. Pelo menos isso te faria ficar perto.

- Mas eu estou sempre por perto Milo.

- Não... - Milo sustentava um olhar perigoso, desejoso. Camus já havia visto esse olhar antes, mas nunca havia sido a vítima dele. - A última coisa que você está agora é perto.

I_f you stay right here then I'll tell you _

_that someone out there loves you_

Quase. Mais um tempo olhando para ele e Camus se desarmaria. Tentou desviar o olhar, mas Milo foi mais rápido segurando o rosto pálido com os dedos. Não hesitou nem pensou duas vezes, os lábios se chocaram e Milo sorriu ao sentir o francês tremer.

Surpresa, espanto, talvez um pouco de raiva, que se dane! Em um único ato conseguiu tirar a pose fria dele e saciou a fome que tinha daqueles lábios.

_If there's no one, no one out there_

_If there's no one, no one who cares_

Camus correspondeu o beijo, uma batalha começava no interior dos dois rapazes, tentando controlar os sentimentos que explodiam dentro de cada um. Línguas se tocando até que o ruivo pareceu despertar de um transe e empurrou Milo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo!? - Camus levantou em um pulo e gritava, não sabia se sentia raiva do grande imbecil que Milo era, ou de si por ter correspondido.

- Nem vem, você gostou. E para de gritar, já está tarde.

- Como é que você me beija assim?

- Você quer de outra maneira? Tudo bem... - Milo se aproximou risonho e Camus arregalou os olhos.

- Não chega perto de mim!

- Ah se você se olhasse agora, teu rosto tá da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Milo você é um grande idiota. - Camus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tinha que se controlar ou acabaria com o loiro ali mesmo.

_Is there no one, no one out there?_

_Is there no one like you to share?_

- Talvez eu seja. É eu sou muito idiota. - Milo se encostou numa pilastra rindo, aquilo estava deixando Camus mais furioso, por que esse sorriso estúpido? - Te beijando eu arrisquei perder sua amizade e eu entendo se você nunca mais quiser olhar na minha cara de novo, mas eu só fiz isso pra você perceber que não importa quantos anos você passe no meio do gelo... - Ele falava se aproximando de Camus, observando a confusão nos olhos do francês. - Você pode controlar seus sentimentos até achar que não resta nada aí dentro, mas você já compartilhou coisa demais comigo pra eu deixar você afundar.

- Milo, por favor...

- Por que isso te incomoda tanto? Por que tanto drama só por causa de um beijo? Sei que você vai descobrir a resposta logo e quando descobrir, saiba que é recíproco.

_But would you ask yourself, would you ask yourself?_

- Vá embora.

- Vou, mas você sabe que eu volto. - Beijou a bochecha do ruivo e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios caminhou tranquilamente até a saída do templo de Aquário.

Camus se jogou no sofá, se odiando por ter se descontrolado tanto. Maldito Milo, a essa hora o veneno do escorpião já corria por suas veias, agradecia por estar tarde, pois com a baixa iluminação ninguém conseguiria ver o sorriso que teimava em se formar.

_And would you stay right here then I'll tell you_

_that someone out there loves you?_

Do lado de fora, Milo rumava tranquilamente até Escorpião, as reações de Camus eram tudo o que ele precisava ver pra saber que seu amor valia a pena. Mesmo que se mostrasse impassível para os outros, Milo agora entendia que o seu Camus sempre estaria ali.


End file.
